Well Deserved Honour
by pook
Summary: A story set sometime in Season 2


**Well deserved honour**

Pairing – MK friendship

Rating – PG

A story set sometime in Season 2

Author's note - Many thanks to Ryanthorpe, for the magic red marker. Thanks yet again.

Disclaimer - I don't own them but I promise to return the crew to the boat when I've finished.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Forty peacekeepers will be here," Kohia, the Ataguan chief, repeated gratefully.

"Yes, Chief." Mike continued, summing up as well, "They will build the new school, connect power and plumbing to your existing buildings and the medics will run a clinic."

Scanning the room, Kohia smiled, the rest of the elders appeared to be as pleased as he was. "Thank you, Lieutenant Commander, for talking to us."

"It's our pleasure, Sir." Mike stood up and shook hands. Seeing the smiles on Kohia and the other elders had Mike hoping that perhaps they were making progress after all.

Kate followed Mike out of the hut toward where Buffer, Spider, and Robbo waited. They'd entertained a dozen local kids that had surrounded them; foreign visitors to Atagu were rare.

"Boss." Pete passed Mike a bottle of water. Talking to villagers would make anyone thirsty.

"Thanks, Buffer." Mike drank his share before passing it to Kate.

After taking her fill, Kate placed the bottle in her vest.

With Buffer's help, both put on their Kevlar vests and collected their weapons.

"Kohia seemed grateful, Sir." Mike and Kate had spoken at length to the Ataguan chief and elders on what the coming peace keeping force would be doing on their island and the situation with the rest of the Samaru Islands. The Australians' would be providing health and logistical support, mainly to modernise the country and to get the economy going, principally to win the hearts and minds of the locals.

"Yes, X." Mike agreed. Diplomacy was hard work, but after a while Kohia had been convinced and seemed pleased that his village would be getting a new clinic and school. The situation in Samaru was tenuous at best with intelligence reports on the rebels that were patchy, so any actions that helped the locals seemed like a good idea. Mike checked the time. They had a one and half kilometre hike back to the RHIB. Coalition HQ would want his report ASAP. "Let's head back."

Falling into step beside Mike, Kate slung the strap of her Steyr over her head, ready for the pleasant trip through the tropical rain forest down the windy path to the beach where the RHIB would be waiting.

The group left the village, with Buffer and Spider taking point and Robbo bringing up the rear.

"November 82, this is Charlie 82, over," Mike radioed.

_"Go ahead, Charlie 82, over," _Nikki replied.

"Nav, we're heading back now. ETA to the RHIB twenty minutes."

_"Roger that."_

"Charlie 82, out."

Kohia watched the five Australians disappear down the track then turned to his brother. "Are your men ready?"

"Yes, brother. They're all in place," Taulau answered before heading out to join the other Ataguan men via the short cut.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The shore party followed the well-worn track as it cut through the dense tropical rain forest, winding itself down toward the shore. The chirping of native birds filled the forest, along with the sounds of other creatures that inhabited the forest.

Mike's stomach growled. Breakfast had been a distant memory.

Kate heard the noise over the sounds of the forest and couldn't help but grin. "We should be back for lunch, Sir."

"Good. I'm starving."

"Sir, you'd be fine if you had more than a cup of coffee."

"Hey … I had a slice of toast." Mike had to think but couldn't remember exactly what he had eaten, it had been a hectic morning.

"No, Sir, you didn't." Kate knew for a fact that he hadn't been anywhere near the galley. He'd been on morning watch and then had received a call from Captain Stephens, the commander of the Coalition forces in the Samaru Islands. He'd only reappeared on the Bridge to give the Nav her orders just before they'd left.

"Are you checking up on me, X?" Mike queried with a glint in his eye, but appreciating her concern.

"All part of my job." Kate smiled back. Admin was her job, making sure the ship, which included the CO, ran smoothly.

To their left, the bush rustled yet again followed by a flash of blue.

Mike gently poked Kate. As soon as they'd left the village, two Ataguan boys wearing blue t-shirts, had been following them. Sometimes they caught a glimpse of them but mostly they'd heard them move through the bush.

Finally, the islanders curiosity became too much and both bounded out, stopping Kate and Mike in their tracks.

"Hi there, boys." Mike greeted the boys with a wave.

"Hello, Aussie." The older boy, Naui, bounced on the balls of his feet around Kate, clearly excited and smiling broadly. He'd only seen blonde hair on TV. "Hello, miss."

The slightly younger lad, Ora, had a broad smile and his eyes sparkled. He had a million questions but his shyness hadn't overcome his curiosity just yet.

"Hi, I'm Kate." Kate smiled back, remembering their mission of hearts and minds. "This is Mike."

"Miss, I'm Naui and that's Ora. We're cousins."

"Nice to meet you. How old are you?"

"I'm fourteen."

Impressed, Mike looked at Ora. Both boys were taller than Kate.

"Thirteen, Aussie."

Amazed, Kate nodded. Both the boys were already taller than Kate was and plus they were both built like the preferable shithouse. Perhaps the Waratahs should sign them up now, she wondered. Noticing the rugby ball under Ora's arm, Kate asked, "Forward pack or winger?"

"I'm a winger and Naui's a forward."

"You could play for the Waratahs."

Mike looked genuinely shocked. "No way. Play for the Reds. Much better team."

While Ora laughed out loud, Naui scoffed. "No way, Aussie. I'm going to play for the Crusaders."

"I suppose the All Blacks are your favourite team?" Stupid question, Kate thought, but that wasn't the point.

"Yeah! All Blacks are so much better than the Wallabies."

"Ma'a Nonu is the best."

For the next few minutes, the boys happily dissected the hapless Wallabies with Mike and Kate just nodded politely not able to get a word in anyway. Unfortunately, the boys were correct in almost everything they said about the national rugby team.

Ora spun the ball in his hands, while Naui moved several metres away, and then he threw the perfect spiral pass that arrowed straight into Naui's hands.

"Great pass." Kate was amazed at their skill as the boys raced throwing passes between them. Thankfully, she and Mike hadn't embarrassed themselves by dropping a pass. All that touch football was paying off.

Soon the track curved around and opened up into a wide clearing.

Kate saw a bright flash.

Muzzle flashes.

A glint of metal in the sunlight.

Loud bangs.

An Ataguan man sprayed wildly with an AK47 straight at the group.

Ambush.

"Contact!" Kate shoved the unsighted Mike out of the line of fire and towards the trees and then dived to the ground herself. The crack of the bullets zinged all around her.

The shock of Kate shoving him on his arse had worn off quick and Mike's training took over. The bullets pecked at his uniform like an annoying bird as he crawled to the relative safety of the trees.

Kate fired a burst from her Steyr as Mike scrambled to safety, covering him. She then clambered behind a tree, her rifle held tight against her shoulder, ready to fire in the direction of the shots. Breathless, she snuck a quick look and let off two shots. Kate lifted her head, and just as quickly ducked back down. Rounds zipped through the space where her head had just been to splatter against the tall palm behind her. That was close. She wouldn't do that again in a hurry.

"November 82, contact eight hundred metres from the village, out." Mike lay, panting, behind the meagre protection between two large roots of a tall tree, barely taller than his shoulder and waited for his heart to stop roaring in his ears.

Gunfire swept through the jungle all around them, tearing the leaves and undergrowth apart and then thumping in to the tree trunks or whizzing off as ricochets. But it was different now. The noise grew. The rounds were coming in from different directions, making it difficult to find their origin, and effectively pining them down.

Mike couldn't see Spider, Buffer, or Robbo. He'd lost sight of them after everybody, he presumed and hoped, had dived for cover. He actioned his handgun. "Nav, Captain. Send the second RHIB at the rush. Full tactical. Prepare for wounded, over."

Nav gripped the handset a little tighter. She'd heard the rattle tattle of automatic gunfire in the background. _"Charlie 82. Roger, out." _She'd already prepared the second team as soon as she'd heard the contact signal. RO had contacted NAVCOM and the FMO while Bomber had begun to prepare the Wardroom. Worried, but knowing there was nothing more she could do but wait and hope that everyone would be okay.

More bullets thunked into the tree that Mike had hunkered down behind; bits of bark flew out in all directions. Without looking, Mike raised his handgun over the root and fired several times toward the direction of those shots, hoping to keep their assailants occupied.

Kate had been doing the same, firing instinctively at their enemy, hoping to keep them at bay. "I count at least six, Sir."

"The crew?"

"Don't know," Kate worried. It was her job to know where everybody was, but when the shooting started, her only concern was keeping her CO safe because he was unsighted and unarmed. There had been no need for him to patrol with his handgun out at the ready. Or so they thought.

Across the clearing, Mike heard the unmistakable sound of a shotgun firing. Relieved a little, he looked over and could just make out a something in drab grey.

"Buff, Captain. Sitrep, over." Mike hoped all the team had all found cover.

"_Boss, Spider and I are okay, over._"

Relieved to hear Buffer's clear confident voice, Mike carried on, "Robbo, Captain, over."

Letting off another couple of rounds on both sides of the tree, Kate protected Mike while he tried to find if all the team were okay. Hearing a moan, Kate looked toward the killing zone of the ambush, the clearing, and ten metres directly in front of her were the sprawled and bloodied bodies of Ora and Naui. Without a second thought, she leapt over the trunk, firing as she went.

Mike shuddered, looking back just in time to see the flash of blonde hair and a blue and grey uniform jump over an exposed root to cross the clearing. No hesitation at all. He knew exactly what Kate was going to do and didn't like it one bit. There was no hope in stopping her as she ran toward the fallen boys, despite all the fire focusing on her.

Over the near deafening roar of the gunfire, Mike radioed, "Buffer, cover fire!"

"On it, Boss." Buffer yelled and then let fly with a withering burst from his shotgun.

Across the clearing to his left, Mike spotted a rebel come out from behind a trunk and aim his machine-gun toward Kate. Mike carefully aimed and then fired twice and was already scanning for the next target, not bothering to see if the man got up again. There must've been at least half a dozen other gunmen out there still trying to kill them.

Reaching Naui first, Kate unceremoniously grabbed his arm and pulled him toward where Spider and Buffer had taken cover. Immediately, Kate back raced back to the groaning and now writhing Ora, dragging the young islander next to where his cousin lay. Surveying the two Ataguan boys, Kate knew Naui was dead. His lifeless brown eyes stared up to the heavens, unmoving. Kate checked his pulse anyway, barely glancing at his bullet-riddled chest. There was nothing she or anyone else could do. When the shooting started, Naui had been standing in front of Mike and had taken what Mike would surely have. But Ora was still alive, barely, whimpering as he clutched at his stomach, dark blood oozed through his fingers, his red soaked shirt stuck to his body. Kate wrapped a field dressing tightly around the wound.

Ora yelped in pain. His fingers grabbed Kate's arm in a death grip, not wanting to let go. "Mum!"

"Shhh, Ora. You're going to be fine," replied Kate tenderly, brushing a wayward strand hair from his now ashen grey face. With the amount of blood loss already, she wasn't confident that Ora would survive. "Try not to move. I'll be back soon."

"Mum, … please." Squeezing his eyes shut, Ora gasped, fresh tears rolled down his cheeks. "It hurts."

"I know. Help will be here soon." Despite her wish to stay by Ora's side to comfort him, Kate knew she had to go. She had to find Robbo, and then they'd have to try to fight their way out of the ambush or they'd all end up like Naui so she pushed his hand away. "Buff, protect the boss. Spider, look after him." After reloading both her 9mm and the Steyr, Kate set off again, without waiting for a reply.

Moving quickly as she could through the dense green foliage, back toward the track to the village, Kate kept low, moving all the time, firing when she had to. The Ataguans hadn't moved in to press their advantage despite setting a near perfect ambush. Down went one attacker and then another but they still outnumbered the Australians. And now gunfire was being returned to Kate as some of them spotted her movement.

Exposed as the undergrowth petered out, Kate ignored the sensation of the large insect that seemed to be enjoying biting her. Rounding a slight bend in the track, she caught a glimpse of a grey overall behind a tree. Kate whispered, "Robbo?"

No answer.

Carefully, Kate approached the tree.

"Don't shoot!" Both Kate and Rob said simultaneously when they saw each other.

A deep breath later, both relaxed.

"Are you okay?" Kate asked.

"Yes, X." Wincing, Robbo tried to breathe normally. He'd taken a hit to his chest but thankfully his body armour had done its job.

Kate looked at him. She could see the tattered hole in his boarding jacket.

"I'm okay. Really." Robbo had no idea how long he'd been knocked out for but he'd come to when he'd heard the gunfire. He tucked his Steyr into his shoulder indicating he was ready to help his crewmates.

Kate knew the longer they lingered the more chance they'd all be in trouble. "Follow me."

"Yes, ma'am."

With Robbo watching her back, Kate circled around the clearing as they headed back towards Mike's position. The noise of the battle and the gunfire had focussed on an arc in front of Mike and Spider's position. The attackers could be converging on them. They had to move quick.

Silently Kate signalled Robbo to stop. They'd successfully flanked the rebels. They could see at least three rebels taking shots at Mike and Spider but unaware of Kate and Robbo. "Captain, X."

Relieved to Kate's voice, Mike answered, "_Go ahead."_

"We'll be going after the group in front of you."

_"Roger,"_ Mike replied. _"Buffer, Captain_."

_"I got that, Boss."_

_"X, go ahead."_

Robbo followed the X for another ten metres, creeping, trying to be a silent as possible. Motioning for Robbo to stay where he was to protect their flank, Kate went forward trying to get closer to the rebels.

Cursing the blue boarding jacket, Kate realised she stood out like dog's balls despite the jungle reducing visibility. She wasn't going to be able to hide. Ignoring the sweat that dripped from her forehead and down her temples, Kate finally moved slowly until she had a clear shot on the closest enemy. Through the Steyr's sight, she found the target, and fired twice. The man fell dropped and didn't move again.

Kate pivoted and took cover, watching. As the track narrowed so did her visibility; outcrops of volcanic rock and small but large leaved palms blocked her view.

The sudden panicked flight of a flock birds just to her left meant her cover was blown. Jumping up now, with the element of surprise lost, she relied on aggressiveness and wasted no time sprinting further on, leaping over the roots, firing from her hip at the second rebel.

Taulau spun around and but never stood a chance. In pain and frustration, he swore, cursing to the gods. He tried to crawl to where he'd dropped his AK47. His legs refused to work. The gun was only a metre away but it may as well have been kilometres. And he could hear the rustle of someone moving not far away. Struggling on, Taulau's large hand eventually wrapped around the stock, cradling the weapon like a baby before propping himself up against a rock. He fired instinctively at the oncoming flash of grey and blue, until he fell back against the tree, mortally wounded.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Just as quickly as the shooting had started, it stopped. The thunderous din of the battle silenced. Nothing moved. No sound at all.

"Buff?" Shifting nervously, Spider looked toward Buffer and then in the direction of the boss. The silence was now more threatening than the battle. Had the X been successful? Or were the rebels regrouping for a final assault? He looked at the two empty magazines by his knee. He'd have only one full magazine left. Thirty rounds tops. Ora had slipped unconscious, but was still breathing. Spider could do nothing more for the boy.

"Wait, Spider." Buffer snuck a quick look out into the jungle. He could see or hear nothing. Taking the time to reload the shotgun with the last of his ammunition, Buffer then tightened his grip on the stock. "Stay alert."

Having had enough of waiting and listening, Robbo decided he had to move. He'd lost sight of the X. He made his way through the jungle to where he thought the captain was. Relief was almost overwhelming when he saw the frame of his CO hunkered down by a tree. "Boss, it's Robbo," Rob warned as he approached before he knelt down by his boss.

Ducking down behind the large tree, Mike pressed his call button. "Buffer. Robbo has returned." He was relieved Robbo was all right but he could barely hide his worry. Where was Kate? "The X?"

"Lost sight of her as she went forward." Robbo bowed his head. "Sorry, boss."

"Don't be," Mike reassured Robbo. He knew Kate would've ordered Robbo to cover their flank, but that hadn't reassured himself. It only made him worry more.

_"Charlie 82, this Sierra 82, ETA ten minutes, over."_ Chris radioed as his team hurried on up the track from the beach.

"Sierra 82, roger that. Out." Mike waited, still on edge, for a possible counterattack, but he was worried about Kate. She hadn't reported in. "Buffer and Robbo, stay alert. Spider, look after the boy."

"_Sir ... "_ Pete hesitated, ready to debate his CO. By rights, the boss should stay with the party and direct the battle, not go off into jungle by himself. But Pete knew he was never going to change the boss' mind.

"Boss." Rob understood. He didn't like it either but he followed his orders.

Reloading his handgun with his last magazine, Mike went forward, keeping low. The smell of gun smoke and death filled the air. He'd seen three islanders bloodied, sprawled and obviously dead as he circled his way around the clearing. He slowly scanned left to right and then stopped; he spotted Kate.

Facing up the track, Kate knelt behind a tree, breathing hard. Hearing familiar footsteps behind her, she quickly glanced over shoulder to confirm her instincts. "Sir."

"X …" A glimmer of shock at her appearance flashed across Mike's face. Kate's face glistened with sweat and she was covered in a mixture of mud and blood. How much of the blood was hers he couldn't tell and part of him didn't want to know.

After a deep breath, Kate struggled to her feet. Despite being bone tired, she knew she couldn't rest yet. They had to get out off the island before Kohia sent in reinforcements.

"We better move." Mike said, scanning the forest. His 'No Cowboys on his boat' speech could wait until they were back on Hammersley. And then there was her shoving him to the ground to deal with.

Kate nodded and then she followed Mike back to the clearing.

* * *

**MK - MK**

Leaning against the weapons locker, Kate fought a losing battle against bone aching fatigue. Closing her eyes even for a second was out of the question. It took all her effort to keep open her heavy eyelids. All she wanted to do was to have a shower and then bury herself under her doona and sleep. Instead, to keep herself awake while she waited for Buffer to return from the Wardroom, she read the ridiculous occupational health and safety guides for the various weapons and equipment. But she found it extremely difficult just to focus on the words.

Hearing the clanking of footsteps approach, Kate straightened herself up, having to maintain at least a modicum of decorum as an officer.

Mike followed Buffer towards the weapons locker. After returning to the boat, he'd gone straight to his cabin to request a medivac for Ora and give his preliminary report to the NAVCOM and the Coalition HQ. It was damning of Atagu and of the preliminary work done by the peacekeeping hierarchy. Where had been the Intelligence? They'd been set up, a young boy had died, and one was fighting for his life. He got no joy from the Coalition HQ, just typical excuses. It was only luck, their combat training, and the amazing work of Kate that none of his crew had been killed. There aren't that many people that can say they survived an ambush.

"Boss, X." Buffer greeted them respectfully but straight away stopped any thoughts of making small talk. Just the look on both officers' faces suggested he'd better get this over with as quickly as possible. Both looked knackered as he was and completely pissed off.

Only speaking where necessary, they cleared their weapons before locking them away. Radios were unplugged and placed in their chargers. Boarding jackets unzipped and hung up in their place. It would take hours to clean the mud off the jackets.

After Pete had helped Mike out of his gear, Mike returned the favour.

It was Kate's turn. Buffer removed the heavy SAPI insert plates, and then Kate unzipped the Kevlar vest's Velcro straps around her sides.

With Kate's help, Pete raised her Kevlar vest over her head. Her tattered and torn overalls were sodden with sweat and blood. What was surprising was the amount of blood especially over her stomach. Some of it would be the boys' blood but worryingly, most if the blood had to be hers. It wasn't dark clotted blood. It looked bright red and fresh. "Ma'am?"

Why was the Buffer looking at her stomach? Kate ran her hand over her abdomen. It felt warm and sticky. Looking at her hand, she wondered at the blood smeared her fingertips and how it got there. And then it registered and immediately she went as grey as Hammersley's hull. Her eyes blank, staring out into the distance.

"Shit!" Pete exclaimed.

"Oh …" Kate staggered backwards into Mike's shocked arms.

"Sit her down, Boss."

"X?" Gently, Mike knelt down, taking Kate with him, cradling her in his arms. He looked over her shoulder and saw the torn and bloodied material. Straight away, he pressed his hands against the X's stomach. When she flinched at the pressure applied, Mike whispered his apologies in her ear.

Pete rushed to the intercom. "Swain, to the weapons locker at the rush."

"I'm fine." Kate answered weakly.

"No, you're not. You're pale." Shaking his head, Mike was hit with a sense of déjà vu. Kate had been shot. Again. This was becoming a regular occurrence. It was something he could live without. Most definitely.

Chris arrived and quickly assessed the X. Without fuss, he pressed a large dressing over her abdomen and then ordered the boss and Buffer to carry Kate toward the Wardroom.

Unceremoniously, the two men placed the X on the litter next to the semiconscious Ora.

Bomber answered Chris' look. "He's doing okay. See to the X."

* * *

**MK - MK**

Entering the wardroom, Mike said, "Medivac will be here in ten minutes, Swain."

Chris breathed a sigh of relief. For once, they could evacuate their wounded by chopper. "The boy is critical but stable. The X will be all right." Not wanting to alarm the boss, Chris felt no need to elaborate. Although both knew it could've been a lot worse. Thankfully, the Kevlar changed the trajectory and speed of the bullet. If it hadn't, the exit wound would have been huge, and more than likely she'd have bled out there and then. In the end, she'd been lucky as far as he could tell, the bullet's trajectory had made a mess of her abdominal muscles and even though it went through the peritoneum, Chris hoped there was no damage to her intestines.

Bec returned with fresh bags of Hartmann's solution for both of their patients. The Boss looked like shit, tired and filthy, worry clear to everyone. It was then that she noticed the blood stained ragged tear on his right sleeve. "Swain," whispered Bec, pointing to the boss' arm.

Chris saw the damage. "Sir?" He moved around the table, already picking up the sterile gauze and antiseptic wash.

"Swain?"

"Your arm, Boss." Chris had a quick look around the rest of the boss. The boss' overalls were filthy, covered in mud and sweat, but couldn't find any other wounds.

Mike looked to where Swain was pointing. "Oh. Right." It looked like a graze. He couldn't remember being hit but there had been enough bullets fired in his direction to know that the adrenaline of the ambush would have masked it. It was only now that he felt the dull ache on his right arm. He slinked off his overalls and tied the sleeves around his stomach. There was very little blood. It looked more like a burn. Curious to see what all the fuss was about, Mike watched Swain clean it and then wrap a dressing around it.

Confused, Kate believed she'd heard Mike's voice but wasn't sure. She tried to turn her head but hissed in pain, her eyes tightly shut. There was no place on her body that didn't hurt.

"X?" Concern was written all over Mike's face as he heard Kate's painful hiss. "Kate?"

Groaning, Kate opened her eyes. "Sir?" She tried to sit up, until she felt a strong hand force her back down. The shore party? She couldn't even remember how she got on board. "The shore party?"

"All good," Mike reassured.

"Thank God." Relief washed over her. "Ora?"

"Hanging in there."

Turning her head and regretting it, she saw Ora. He looked grey but his steady breathing filled Kate with some hope.

"You're okay?" She noticed the bandage around his bicep.

"I'm fine." It's you I'm worried about, Mike thought.

Kate stared at him, daring him to tell her the truth.

"It's a graze. Really. It's nothing." Mike was amazed again. Kate was more worried about Ora and him than herself. Mike looked at his arm and tried to lighten the atmosphere. "'Tis but a scratch.'"

They shared a stifled laugh.

"You're going to be fine too."

"Okay." Kate didn't believing it all. She ached everywhere.

"Medivac chopper will be here in 10."

Kate looked surprised. Utterly.

"I know. Remarkable but it's true." Mike smiled. "You and Ora will be transferred to the Melbourne to refuel before heading to Cairns. We're heading back home too."

Grimacing, Kate moved, trying to find a comfortable spot. "You're not coming with us?"

"Can't. Nav's not qualified to take the boat home."

Kate scoffed. They both knew that was bullshit but those were the rules.

"I'll see you in Cairns tomorrow." Mike patted her shoulder. "I'll even bring the chocolate."

"Milk, Sir."

"I remember." Smiling, Mike nodded.

Chris entered the Wardroom followed by Spider, carrying the aero medical litters. "Sir, it's time to go."

* * *

**MK - MK**

Impatiently, Mike knocked on Commander Marshall's door and waited. He'd rather had gone straight to Barry Hospital to see how Kate was doing but Marshall wanted a debriefing. He'd get this done as quickly as possible.

"Enter." Steve said, pointing to the chair.

"Sir," Mike acknowledged.

"I've just got off the phone to Coalition HQ. The Army has searched and cleared the village and took Kohia into custody. They found the ambush site along with nine deceased and two blood trails." Steve ran his hand over his face. He knew Mike was lucky to be sitting in front of him. It could've been a real disaster. Looking at the bandage that was half obscured by Mike's shirtsleeve, Steve asked, "How's the arm?"

"It's nothing, Sir. Swain patched me up. I'm going to get it looked at after this." Mike wished Steve hadn't mentioned it because now it started itching like hell again. Once he started scratching, he doubted if he would be able to stop.

"You were lucky."

"Yes and no, Sir." Mike shook his head. They'd been lucky but there was more to it. "You've read my recommendations?"

"I've read it."

"And you agree?" Mike wanted heads to roll but he knew realistically that wasn't going to happen only because no Australians had died.

"Yeah. Intelligence will get a salvo of rockets up their collective bums."

"My other recommendation?"

"Yes. Even the Army was impressed."

"I agree a hundred percent, Sir."

"I can't promise anything but I'll make sure the right people see the report."

"Thank you, Sir." Mike stood up and after saluting, left for the hospital.

* * *

**MK - MK**

_Four weeks later. _

Mike and Kate strode into NAVCOM HQ for a debriefing.

Kate had no idea why she was here. She'd hadn't even been on Hammersley's last patrol. Six days in hospital and three weeks recovering meant that Kate was completely out of loop. A position she didn't like at all. And Mike was no help. No crew goings on. No SIEVs. No FFVs. No Maydays. No boardings. No reports at all. Instead, all he had to say was how crappy his replacement X had been.

After the formalities, Commander Marshall began talk.

Kate sat as the Commander waffled on about what a terrific job Hammersley had been doing in Samaru under difficult circumstances. Imagining the reaction of the crew to yet another pep talk, she smiled internally, as Charge and the Buffer would say Marshall was interrupting their beer time. They wouldn't have been pleased. Nor was she. All she wanted to do was to get back out there.

After finishing with how pleased to see that Kate had been passed fit to return to active duty, Steve continued, "I presume you both have your W2 blues somewhere handy?" He smiled. It had been well over two years since he'd worn his Winter uniform.

"Sir?" Confused, Mike shot a look at Kate.

"You're both booked on the fourteen hundred hours flight to Canberra." Steve enjoyed their reaction. A mixture of groaning and bewilderment. It saved him from going down to Canberra himself but he'd have willingly endured that particular torture just to be there for what was going to happen after the briefing. He'd had to fight all the bureaucrats and brass to have Kate recognized. It had taken calling in several favours, two slabs of Cooper's Pale Ale and her doctor's report of the three GSW she'd received during the contact to agree with his and Mike's recommendation.

Mike sighed. Canberra meant briefings to Navy and DOD bureaucrats. He'd rather clean out a Trocas boat with his tongue.

Kate wondered why she was going. She was just a lowly Executive officer on a patrol boat. 'Ours not to reason why, ours to do what we're bloody well told' mantra echoed in her mind.

"You'll be at a Samaru Island briefing for Navy HQ starting at 0900 hours tomorrow." Steve grinned while the two officers in front of him couldn't hold in their groans.

* * *

**MK- MK**

Sitting on a very plush chair, Kate felt strange on so many levels. Firstly, she was cold despite being dressed in her W2 Winter blue uniform. It was something that didn't happen very often living and working most of the time in the tropics but she was in Canberra in the middle of winter in July. And then sitting on her right was the Chief of Navy and next to him was the Minister of Defence. There were very high-ranking officers from all three services sitting all around her. Across the aisle sat three SAS troopers and their OC, with their famed tan berets. They belied their menacing reputation, as they looked as nervous as she was. A relaxed Mike looked quite dapper in his Winter navy blue uniform as he sat next to her, his cover sitting on his lap, taking it all in. The room in question was a large and ornately decorated stateroom in Government House, Yarralumla, and Kate was here to receive a bravery medal from the Governor General, Major General Michael Jeffery, along with the three SAS troopers. Unbelievable on so many levels. The three SAS soldiers deserved their medals. They'd fought the Taliban. She hadn't deserved it. She'd just done her job.

Kate quickly glanced at Mike. He merely shrugged as if all of this was normal everyday occurrence. Marshall hadn't said anything in NAVCOM and neither had Mike. Mike would have had started the ball rolling by recommending the medal in his post action report. She'd have words with him later about that. But it all made sense now. There was the expensive hotel. The Navy didn't usually put them up in four star hotels. Though she wasn't complaining, she'd enjoyed the view, the very nice and relaxing dinner she'd shared with Mike and the spa bath before bed. Then there had been the number of four stripe Captains and other high-ranking officers that had wanted to talk to her at the briefing. Normally, she was near the bottom of the food chain and ignored by anyone with gold braid on his or her cover. It was only when the Chief of Navy, VADM Shalders, had taken both Mike and her aside after the briefing to say that she'd had another more pressing engagement at the Governor General's residence that she knew what was going on. Mike beamed with pride but Kate groaned. It meant another reception and completely unwanted and unwarranted limelight.

"Lieutenant Kate McGregor," Squadron Leader Peter Dorne, the Governor General's aide de camp announced.

Thankfully, part of Kate's brain was still switched on. Automatically, she stood up, stepped forward, smartly saluted Major General Jeffery, and waited, standing at attention.

Peter Dorne passed a ribbon light orange alternating with stripes of deep orange medal with a gold plated circular medal to the Governor General. Peter picked up her citation. "Lieutenant McGregor has been awarded the Medal of Gallantry for acts of conspicuous gallantry in action in hazardous circumstances while a member of a shore party on Atagu Island, as part of the Samaru Islands peacekeeping operation. Her gallantry ensured the safety of the shore party and the life of an Ataguan civilian, and neutralised the enemy that had ambushed the party. Lieutenant McGregor was heavily engaged at close quarters with automatic fire by a well-armed insurgent force. She displayed complete disregard for her personal safety by rescuing two Islanders from the ambush's killing zone. The Lieutenant then moved to exposed firing positions in order to flush out and then very effectively neutralise the enemy despite being wounded several times. Her selfless acts enabled the shore party to affect a fighting withdrawal with only two other minor casualties to Coalition forces. Her efforts are in the finest traditions of the Royal Australian Navy and the Australian Defence Force."

"Congratulations, Lieutenant." Jeffery stepped forward and attached the medal to Kate's tunic. Initially he found it hard to believe that this diminutive woman standing in front of him had done everything that Peter read out but he'd read her file. It wasn't the first time she'd been wounded in action. Showing a slight bit of Army, and in particular, SAS bias as the former CO of the regiment, he might have expected a SAS trooper, to do what she had done but not necessarily a Navy officer. Indeed, she was a very brave officer. "Well done."

"Thank you, Sir." Kate replied and then smartly saluted, about turned and returned to her seat. The only saving grace for the whole thing was that the incident was classified. It meant no press. But it didn't mean that Mike was off the hook, especially now as he looked at her with that annoyingly goofy grin of his.

An hour later, the reception wound up when the Governor General departed.

And Kate had been grateful. The Chief of Navy had introduced her proudly to almost everyone like a prized cow. She smiled and answered all their questions, politely, but her patience had been thinning. She had spoken to Mike for a minute before she'd been dragged away by the CN. The reception had only improved when she'd spoken to three SAS troopers. It had got her away from the boring high ranked officials. They'd swapped war stories as best they could, considering the classified nature of some of their missions. A wall of menacing sandy brown beret wearing soldiers effectively had surrounded her.

* * *

**MK - MK**

Mike and Kate sat in a Canberra airport coffee shop waiting for their flight back to Cairns.

Stirring his coffee, Mike thought that it was great to have Kate back in action. The last three week patrol had been his worst since taking command of Hammersley. The replacement X was a disappointment. He'd been way too cocky for his liking and hadn't tried to fit in. Admitting to himself that he missed her presence and counsel on Hammersley although he would've preferred for her not to be shot three times for her to leave. He could cope if she got promoted and had to leave. And it was highly unlikely that he'd tell her that he missed her. Their past history meant he had to be very careful. After a rocky start, he knew they formed a good team. Not wanting to upset this particular apple cart he kept his thoughts to himself.

Kate noted the look on Mike's face. He was thinking. About what she didn't know and was highly unlikely to find out. Mike is kept things close to his chest just as she did. It didn't mean that she wanted to sit for the entire journey back to Cairns in silence while Mike pondered what ever he was cogitating about. Kate worked her butt off to pass her fitness test mainly to avoid too much thinking. Companionable silence was one thing but this quiet was getting on her nerves. "I'm going to kill you, Mike." Kate crossed her arms, blaming him for her being cold and bring fawned over.

"Why?" Mike replied innocently.

"You know why." Kate pointed to the new ribbon on her chest.

"You deserve it."

"No, I don't."

"You do and don't you dare forget it, although I'm tad disappointed."

"Why?"

"I had recommended you for a SG."

"Oh God. You didn't?" Kate shook her head.

"Yes, I did and even Marshall agreed with me. But be grateful. That SAS major I spoke to said if you'd been in Afghanistan, you'd have won the VC and then you could kiss your active duty career away. You'd have been the Navy poster girl."

"God … " Kate rubbed her face with her hands, that would've been a fate worse than death. If she hated being a prized cow for the two hours at Yarralumla, she'd hate for the rest of her career. "I suppose I should thank you then." She'd only done her duty and nothing more. She was definitely not looking for glory.

"Yes, you should." Mike smile grew as he remembered the troopers seemingly hanging on her every word. "Actually, for another thing too."

"What's that?" Kate closed her eyes, mentally chastising herself. She should've kept her mouth shut when she saw Mike's glint in his eye.

"I think those troopers wanted to take you home to Campbell Barracks." Mike laughed. "I think they wanted you to join the SAS."

* * *

**MK - MK**

_HMAS Hammersley the next day: _

"Welcome back, Boss." Andy greeted Mike and Kate as they climbed the stairs up to Hammersley's Bridge.

Both officers were dressed in their whites after having a debriefing for the Canberrra briefing at NAVCOM. Commander Marshall had congratulated Kate and had wanted to know all the gossip.

"Thanks, Charge." Mike leaned against the back of his chair. It felt good to be with his crew. So much more relaxing than Navy bureaucrats.

"And?" Andy asked, his curiosity had been piqued, as soon as the boss had said they were off to Canberra the speculation started.

"Just a boring briefing." Mike was a little too coy.

Robert looked back and forth between his CO and the X, not believing a word the boss said. And then he saw it. A new ribbon on X's chest. A Medal of Gallantry. Impressive but well deserved. Robert had seen the post action report as part of his duties and he'd heard what Spider and Buffer had to say to know that she'd thoroughly deserved the MG and probably more. He wondered how long it would take the others to notice. Probably Swain and Buffer would be first, and ET and Charge would take the longest. He waited with a wry smile that only grew when he caught the X's eye. The X understood that he knew what had happened. He offered the slightest nod in congratulations and was rewarded with nod in return.

Arms crossed, Pete stood by the chart desk. It was great to see the X back. The last patrol hadn't been the same. The replacement X just wasn't their X. His smile grew when he saw the new addition to her three other medals. That medal was something that she richly deserved. Walking over to her, he thrust out his hand. "Congratulations, ma'am. You deserve it."

"Thank you, Buff." Kate shook his hand. More pleased with what the Buffer had said than all those high-ranking officers' platitudes. The Buffer's opinion of her meant a great deal to her.

Pete smiled continued, "Look's like the beers on X now that she's got a pay rise." The Decoration allowance of $2.10 per week that came with the medal wouldn't buy a coffee let alone a beer but any excuse would do.

Andy cheered. "Thanks, X."

* * *

fin


End file.
